A Christmas Growl
by Vicchic
Summary: Victor Creed is visited by the ghost of Christmas Past. Will he change his wicked ways? (This is the 2nd part of a planned three chapter story) Merry Christmas!


A Christmas Growl   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Victor Creed awoke with a start.Sitting straight up in his massive bed, he growled his annoyance as he glanced at the clock. 

"Fuckin' 3:00 a.m"! he groaned. Swinging his powerful legs over the side of the bed, he raked his fingers through his hair and stood up to go relieve himself.   
  


He stood in the enormous bathroom at the marble sink and splashed some ice-cold water on his face. He dried off with a rough swipe of the too soft towel. Leave it to Birdy to buy luxury towels. Fuckin velour! He adjusted his crimson satin pajama bottoms, (another Birdy extravagance). He shook his head at the thought of his dead assistant, and looked at his reflection in the mirror.Even with only three hours sleep, he decided that he looked pretty damn good.. He was getting used to the nightmares again. So having one with a Maverick- corpse warning him to change his ways was not going to keep him up long.   
  


The place was quiet.Still as death. It occurred to him that it was the lousy Christmas season giving him the nightmares. All the false revelry was enough to make anyone crazy.And where was Birdy when he needed her? All the skirt was good for was the glow..and a good roll once in a while. But any $100 hooker could take care of the latter. But the dumb twit had to go and get herself killed! And where did that leave him? No glow, and his beauty sleep interrupted by nightmares! He swore he could still smell Maverick's rotting corpse from his dream.   
  


"Yeah Birdy", he grumbled as he turned out the light and headed back to the bedroom "Thanks fer nuthin!"   
  


And there she was.   
  


Another weird dream! Creed knew that.But he still hesitated for a split second, finally forcing himself to exhale.   
  


She was beautiful. As alway. Angelic almost.Her blond hair hung loosely around her shoulders, her eyes a blue crystal.She wore a long white robe that shimmered like pearl. The sleeves were loose, and the cuffs as well as the front and hem were trimmed in white fur, She was sitting at the foot of the four-poster bed, her hands folded in her lap as if in prayer;.her heels thump-thumping gently against the footboard..   
  


"Hey boss" she said softly, a slight smile curving her lips. 

Creed got a grip on himself. 

"Hell! If it ain't my old gal Birdy, back from the dead" Creed said in false enthusiasm." He leaned against the doorframe as he folded his arms. "At least you smell better than Maverick!"   
  


"I missed you too Mr. Creed" she said sweetly.   
  


She just looked at him, the tender smile unwavering. Creed began to feel uncomfortable.   
  


"Ok Birdy..whaddaya want" he said impatiently.   
  


"You know why I'm here boss. You were told I'd be coming"   
  


Creed laughed out loud."You're one of the spirits?".   
  


Birdy ignored the taunt. "Mr. Creed, you must heed my warning!"   
  


Creed snorted derisively. "I'm shakin' girl!"   
  


Birdy leaned forward, her hands clapped in earnest. "Your very soul is in peril!"   
  


"If you start with the "Ye's" and "thou's", he said dryly, " I'll cut my own throat."   
  


Birdy sighed deeply as she placed her palms on her thighs.   
  


"Vic...you are such an asshole."   
  


"Now that ain't angel talk Birdy" he chuckled. "But easier to stomach.Ya wanna talk?" 

He sat in his wingback by the fireplace, " Come sit in my lap, and we'll have us a little chat"   
  


Birdy frowned in frustration.She gracefully leapt off the bed and was suddenly standing over him. She poked her finger in his chest. " I'm the ghost of Christmas past, ya got it?" She stood up and pulled her hair up in a ponytail, tying it with a gold cord that appeared out of thin air. "We're not gonna chat. I'm going to show you something."Birdy grabbed Creed's forearm before he could move.   
  


And Vic was suddenly cold. COLD. He never felt cold. Had the fire burned out? And it was dark as pitch. The smell was musty and rank. Like piss in a basement. A basement. Or a cellar.   
  


A door opened above them and two silhouettes were visible at the top of a staircase.The figures argued as they descended the stairs.   
  


"He's just a boy! Maybe this is a test from the Almighty."   
  


The hair stood up on the back of Creed's neck.   
  


"Shut up woman. I'll keep yankin' them claws and fangs till the sin is bled outta the boy!"   
  


Creed felt the tension in his body. "Good one Birdy", he growled softly,." Gonna show me my pathetic childhood. See Judge..it's not his fault. His mummy and daddy didn't nuture him enough."   
  


Birdy refused to take the bait. Instead she placed her hand on Creed's shoulder, keeping him in place.   
  


The figures floated past them, and then Creed saw the object of their cruelty. A small blond boy lay in the corner of the cellar whimpering softly.He was muzzled like a dog.There were scattered bones of small mammals around him.He was filthy and reeked of stale blood and urine.Creed watched in fascination and revulsion;His breathing becoming shallow, his heart racing..   
  


As the figures approached the boy, the child began to twist and pull futilely on the chain that held him to the wall.The boy's keepers prayed loudly and ferverently, even as they restrained the boy completely and pulled the pliers and penknife out to perform the absolutions.The boy wailed pitifully.   
  


"I'm sorry..I'm sorry. Whatever I done. I won't do it no more. I promise! Please..Please"   
  


Creed roared as he lunged at the figures before him.......   
  


And fell over the wingback chair and into the embered fire of his room, scattering coals and sparks over the hearth.He righted himself and deftly brushed the small embers from his arms and chest. He stood in front of the fireplace, his fists clenched, glaring at the blonde spectre serenely sitting on his bed.   
  


He snarled. "Merry fuckin' Christmas Birdy. Thanks for the trip down memry' lane."   
  


Birdy looked mournful as she whispered. 'I know this is hard for you boss. I know how you suffered."   
  


He slowly advanced toward her, brushing the remaining embers from his chest. 

"Suffered"?! His voice dripped disdain, "Suffered?!" he repeated. 

"Not half as much as that bastard father and the sniveling little sow that whelped me"   
  


His canines glinted as he grinned at her. At the bed he leaned into her, hands on either side of her slim form, effectively trapping her between his powerful arms.   
  


Despite her complete invulnerability, Birdy shied away from him.   
  


'Wanna hear about the last family get together me and the folks had?" Creed offered.   
  


The spectre recovered her resolve and sighed her disgust. 

" Stop being a jerk Vic. This isn't "Worlds Greatest Mutilations"   
  


He laughed lightly "Ok Birdy. I hadda 'bout enough Christmas cheer for one night. I'm going back to bed" He looked her up and down. "Care to join me?"   
  


Birdy expressed her exasperation." I come here to warn you about your immortal soul and you want a roll in the hay?! I'm beyond that Vic!"   
  


Creed shrugged and climbed over her, pulling his comforter around him. 

"You were more fun when you were alive. Go out the way you came in. Sweet dreams Birdy." 

Creed rolled to his side and closed his eyes.   
  


Birdy was frustrated and perplexed. She sat back on her heels and considered her mission. After a few moments she heard the even breathing of a sleeping Vic. She floated next to him on the bed, poking hard at his shoulder.   
  


"VIC!"   
  


Creed rolled to his back and growled. "Even in death she nags me." 

He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. Then he sat up and looked again. She was still in the white robe, but now it was only fastened at one point above her belly button. Her full breasts were nearly exposed and Creed could see tiny fur bikini panties on her round hips. 

"Did you change or something.?" he asked, looking her over.   
  


"Vic!" Birdy protested."This is important."   
  


'I don't remember seeing this." he said, moving towards her.   
  


"You see what you want to see." Birdy explained.   
  


'Not yet' Creed countered as her pulled at the shoulder of her robe.   
  


Creed's hand stroked down her side until he felt the flesh of her bottom. He pulled her toward him, squeezing firmly........   
  


And then he was looking up at the chandelier. He was still in his room. But it was.... different. 

Lit candles glowed their reflection in the mirror over the fireplace. The smell of evergreen and ...roses drifted over him. No..through him. The mantle was adorned with an opulent array of evergreens, as well as colorful fruits and berries. What were those little bright yellow fruits? Kumquats? Creed tried to remember. Dozens of small, red roses were interspersed among the greenery, which itself covered the huge mahogany mantle and cascaded down the sides to the floor.   
  


He remembered.well.   
  


Christmas, two years before. He had allowed Birdy to decorate, despite his dislike of the holiday. He had issued one caveat. No tinsel..no garish lights..no hint of the wretched.excesss that was the hallmark of the season. He had thought Birdy would give up her project, hindered by his restrictions. Instead, She had decorated the entire mansion in a 19th century style, using only the simplest and most natural of ornaments.   
  


It was beautiful.   
  


"Hey Birdy! I look like a pimp in these pajamas"   
  


Creed watched himself stride out of the suite's dressing room, wearing the same crimson pants that he wore.He felt Birdy's ghost next to him, and his eyes followed her gaze to the door.   
  


"Ok..ok boss. Just a sec. Close your eyes OK? I want you to be surprised!"   
  


"Christ Birdy...yer makin' me feel like a norm.."   
  


Vic grumbled but complied.   
  


"Ok...ready? Ready? Merry Christmas!!"   
  


Vic opened his eyes and there was Santa Claus. In a manner of speaking.Birdy was dressed in red velvet and white fur. At least partially dressed.The jacket was low cut and very fitted, and ended right under her breasts. She wore a red velvet thong that made Vic think very kinky non-Santa thoughts. Her luscious thighs were bare, but the rest of her gams were encased in shiny red patent leather boots. With at least four inch heels She held a bottle of Dom Perignon in one hand, two Waterford glasses dangled from the other.   
  


He let out a low whistle."Well. Ho. Ho Ho.".   
  


Birdy laughed, obviously pleased with his reaction. "You like?"   
  


"Yeah...I like."   
  


"I thought we could ignore tradition ...just a little." she smiled at him 

. 

Vic crossed the room in two steps and swept the blonde girl into his arms. She laughed as he hesitated by the night table long enough for her to free her hands of the champagne and crystal. 

They tumbled into the bed, Vic growling, Birdy giggling.   
  


"Wait, wait!" Birdy said breathlessly. Don't you want to undress me?"   
  


"Oh yeah" Vic agreed. Then he lightly grabbed her Santa hat and tossed it off the bed. He wrapped his arms around her. "Done!"   
  


She laughed again, throwing her head back. She hugged him to her, and soon her giggles gave way to murmers and moans as they kissed and stroked each other.When they came up for air, 

Vic pulled back and leered at her.   
  


So." he whispered..is Santa coming tonight?'   
  


"I hope so." she smiled seductively. ""Depends on how good you are."   
  


Creed turned to the specter next to him and groaned " Could I be any sappier?"   
  


The ghost elbowed him in the ribs, a pretty good shot for a spirit.   
  


They watched while Vic and Birdy became a tangle of limbs,. The lover's playful teasing turning to urgent whispers and cries.Creed couldn't hear what they were saying. He didn't need to. He turned to his companion to say something glib..anything to lighten the discomfort he was feeling. But the wistful look on Birdy's face stopped him.   
  


She looked up at him. "Some of it was pretty good, wasn't it boss?"   
  


Creed cleared his throat before he spoke. "Yeah..some of it was pretty good Birdy."   
  


They both watched the memory play before them.Vic and Birdy looked all the world like a happy couple, as.their fevered love-making neared it's crescendo.   
  


The spirit waved her arm as if swiping away an unpleasant insect, and she and Creed were back in present day.   
  


'Hey !" Creed complained. "I missed the money shot!"   
  


"Sorry boss..you're all out of quarters."   
  


Birdy was again sitting at the foot of the bed, her hands folded demurely in her lap. 

She spoke..a soft accusation." You shoulda protected me Vic."   
  


"It seems ta me" he countered, " that it was that sniveling bastard son 'o mine that did the deed. And that all came about 'cause YOU sold me out to him in the first place. So it was your own double-crossing and your big mouth that got you dead."   
  


Birdy just looked at him. No words in argument. Just a look of regret.   
  


Creed looked away from her. His voice was soft "Whaddya want me ta say Birdy? That I'm sorry your dead? Ok. Ya got it. I felt bad about your dying for MORE than a couple of minutes."   
  


Birdy gave a small smile."From you that's a testimonial".   
  


Creed stood at the fireplace hearth stoking the glowing embers. He added wood and watched as the fire rekindled and the flames engulfed the dry timber.   
  


"Ain't no use worrying 'bout the past Birdy. 'Sides, you're even. Graydon was taken care of. But if ya wanna conjure him up, I'll be glad to flay him from head to toe to make ya feel better."   
  


She gracefully slid down from the high bed and crossed over to him. "This isn't about revenge Vic."   
  


He turned to her. "Let me get this straight." his tone sarcastic. "In the hereafter there's no sex OR revenge?"   
  


Birdy stood next to him "Perhaps ..in the future.You may meet someone that you want to...take care of.... Watch over."   
  


Creed smiled as he moved his hand down her face, almost touching, almost caressing her. 

" Yer pretty good girlie. Ya sure LOOK the part. But you don't SMELL like Birdy..ya don't ....laugh like Birdy. Ya don't..." His voice trailed off as he turned back to the fire.   
  


"Birdy WAS...and now she ain't. That's all I need to know about the now ..or the hereafter."   
  


Birdy exhaled a defeated sigh as she folded her arms.   
  


Creed chuckled. "Don't feel bad girl. I just ain't into your vague idea 'o livin. I like the here and now. And my appetites are rich. I ain't worried about what comes after.As long as I got people ta kill, Diplomaticos in the humidor, and a good whore ta fuck and rough up when I need ta, what else do I need?"   
  


Birdy moved inches from him, and Creed could swear he caught the scent of Chanel. His head tingled as her ghostly fingers seemed to stroke his hair back from his face.   
  


"What indeed?" she whispered. 'What indeed?"   
  


Creed closed his eyes and leaned slightly towards the almost familiar touch of her hand. And then it faded.   
  


He opened his eyes. He was alone.   
  


He stood by the mantle, looking into the nearly dead fire. A few defiant embers glowed among the gray ash. The late evening fire was nearly done.   
  


'Now I'm fuckin' sleepwalking!' he muttered as he walked back to his bed. He picked up the oversized, luxury, pillow as he sat down. He half rolled it and kneaded it with his big fist.He told himself that he'd rather see Maverick's putrid face than see hers again.   
  


"Hell! " he anounced to the empty room, "I'd rather see the runt's ugly puss than see the gloomy look in Birdy's eyes again."   
  


Creed lay down hard and closed his eyes.The bed creaked in protest to the angry force of his movement.   
  


In seeming response, a tuft of white fur, light as gossamer, floated up from the bed. It swirled around his head before sweeping down his face, and over his mouth, where it hovered for a brief moment.   
  


And was gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
